The Administrative Core will provide the organizational management to assure that the program project: Characterization of Immunogenic and Structural properties of HIV-1 Envelope meets its objectives effectively. The aims are: Aim 1. To establish an organizational structure that assures effective scientific leadership. Dr. Karn's main objective as a leader of the Administrative Core is to remove the administrative and organizational burden from Dr. Cho, the P.I., so that he can focus his energy entirely on running the scientific aspects of the program. Aim 2. To establish and maintain an infrastructure to support the fiscal monitoring and reporting requirements of the project. A critical role of the Administrative Core will be to provide strong financial and administrative management of the program. This goal will be accomplished through the efforts of an outstanding administrative team comprised of a Program Manager, a Financial Administrator, and an Administrative Assistant. Aim 3. To establish and maintain a system to promote scientific interchange and collaboration, and to enhance sharing of access to resources and research output among team members and with the scientific community. A major goal of the Administrative Core is to enhance scientific interchange and collaboration among investigators with the goal of rapidly developing new vaccine products that meet scientific objectives of novelty and the practical objectives of efficacy, ease of manufacture and delivery. To ensure sharing of resources and research output, the Core will be responsible for creating and maintaining a consortium website as well as scheduling regular meetings of the participants.